vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantaminum
Summary Phantaminum is one of the most powerful Axis, ranking among the top 5. He is originally from the broader Talse Uzer Story, though he also cameos in Tower of God. As an Axis he has complete control over the story he's in charge of. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly far higher via hax Name: Phantaminum, Pentaminum Origin: Talse Uzer Story Gender: Presumed male Age: Unknown Classification: Axis, Author Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Plot Manipulation (Controls one of the TUS stories), Fate Manipulation (Transcends and can control destiny), Reality Warping (Axis can exert their will on the space around them), Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Axis can generate their own space), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel between TUS stories), BFR (Can remove things from his space), Forcefield Creation (Can prevent others from entering his space), Negation (Can effortlessly negate anything a non-Axis does instantly), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can instantly drive anyone who looks at him insane or have his adversary get traumatised after seeing him), Resistance Negation (Non-Axis cannot resist his powers, can also overwhelm Axis below him), Teleportation, Void Manipulation (Can erase and overwrite anything but a higher Axis), Law Manipulation (Can control reality itself to a far greater extent than Administrators), possible Omniscience within his story, Sealing (Can confine beings into a certain space), Shinsoo Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Axis can create any object in his own space), Invulnerability (Non-Axis cannot harm him), Power Nullification (Can nullify Immortality, Regeneration, Spells and Contracts), Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation/Causality Manipulation (His actions cannot be overwritten, erased or changed except by a higher axis) Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Power Absorption, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Status Effect Inducement, Size Manipulation, Magic, Resistance Negation, Precognition, Shinsoo Manipulation, Teleportation, Statistics Reduction, Negation and far more (None of the abilities in the series can affect him) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly far higher (Undeniably more powerful than Enryu. It was stated that Enryu would have no chance against Phantaminum. Can end the entire "world" of Tower of God) Speed: Relativistic (Far superior to Urek, who did this.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly far higher Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly far higher (Much more durable than Enryu and should be comparable to his own power). Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless Range: Extended melee range. Far higher with hax. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High, possibly Omniscient in his story Weaknesses: He can be overwhelmed by a more powerful Axis user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 6